Hurt
by GrOwL
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha find out they really love each other! Now Kikyo is taking her revenge!
1. Default Chapter

Hurt-Chapter 1  
  
Tired from the battle Inuyasha, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and Shippo head back to Kaeda's cabin. Shippo skipping behind the others said, "Wow! That was scary! That demon is wicked! He kicked your butt Inuyasha. Ha ha ha!" Inuyasha PO'd by this remark yelled at Shippo, "I killed him didn't I?" then hit him in the back of the head, unfortunately a little too hard. Shippo went flying into Kaeda's cabbin and crashed into Kagome's bed. Kagome and Songo scolded Inuyasha and went running towards the hurt fox demon. "Are you ok Shippo?" said the girls. "I think i am. Ow!"he gripped his head as he tried to stand up. Tears now filling his eyes. "Inuyasha's so mean!" he said now crying. Kagome looked around the room. There was a Shippo-shaped Silloute now in the wall and to her surprize, HER BED WAS CRUSHED! She left the room to look for Inuyasha and to yell at him again. She found him in his tree. "Sit boy!" Being a dog demon he had to obey and he came crashing down from the tree and landed on his head. "You got to stop doing that Kagome." Kagome replied, "You deserve it! You threw Shippo into my room and my bed is crushed! What do you have to say to that mutt?" Inuyasha smiled, which surprized Kagome. She took a step back. Inuyasha said, "Guess you'll have to sleep with me." Kagome blushed when she heard this and said, "Guess so," Kagome said. ^Wow. I'm going to sleep with Inuyasha! Oh my gosh! What does this mean? Does it mean that he likes me? Does this reaction to the news mean I like him? Oh my gosh! I think I do!^ She was now blushing. She noticed a gash in Inuyasha's arm. "How's your arm Inuyasha?" "Hmm? Oh, it's fine." He quickly hid his arm from Kagome. She giggled, "Silly boy. I know you have a gash in your arm. Come in the cabin with me and I'll dress the wound." They walked together to the cabin and at the same time reached for each other's hand. Both blushed and smiled at each other. They went inside and sat down in the usual corner where she always dressed his wounds. She mixed some herbs and put them in his cut and wrapped it with some cloth that she had in her back pack. This was a mistake. She realized that she just wrapped his cut with her panties! She blushed. But let him keep her panties on his arm because she didn't want him to realize what she had put on his arm. Inuyasha noticed as soon as she blushed, but said nothing about it. He merely smiled. And grabbed her hand. He pulled her next to him. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest and hugged him. So peaceful, Kagome fell asleep. Neither of them ever wanted to move. They wished it would last forever. A gush of wind blew through the window against Inuyasha's face. He smelled Kikyo. He growled a low growl and heard her voice. "Inuyasha! How could you do this to me? Are you in love with this wench? I thought you loved me! She will pay for taking my love away!" "YOU WON'T TOUCH HER! GO TO HELL! LEAVE US ALONE! DIE AND LEAVE US BE!" She was silent but he could still smell her. He could since something coming very fast towards him and the sleeping Kagome. He knew what it was. He dived out of the way taking Kagome with him. The sacred arrow spun through the cabin wall and snagged Kagome's shirt. It tore off her sleeve and she woke up. "What was that Inuyasha? A sacred arrow? Kikyo! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Her arm was hit by the sacred arrow. She was badly bleeding now. Inuyasha infuriated got up and ran out of the cabin looking for Kikyo and dodging sacred arrows and spirit cariors that were trying to hold him still. "Die Inuyasha!" said Kikyo. Inuyasha smelled her on a tree and jumped up. He pounced on her knocking her out of the tree and landing hard on her back. His face was messed up from all the rage inside of him. He lifted his hand ready to strike her and she said, "I promise to protect you Kikyo. Feh! You were never good with promises." He put his hand down on her shoulder and the other one on her other shoulder. "I promise to protect you from others Kikyo, but you have crossed the line. You tried to kill Kagome!" "Why can't I Inuyasha? She's just my incarnation. A pathetic version of me. She has stolen your heart from me and I will have my revenge on her whether you like it or not." She put her hand in her robe which Inuyasha didn't feel under him. She pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in his side. She rolled him off of her and began to walk to Kaeda's cabin. "Come out, come out where ever you are. I can sence you wench. I know your here. Ah. Hiding are we? I will find you." She began looking for Kagome then screamed. Songo's sword went into her back. Kikyo coughed and blood came up out of her mouth. "Inuyasha... You... promised," she said weakly. She fell to her knees and collapsed to the floor and the sword came out of her back as she fell. 


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: i am not the owner of inuyasha if i was i wouldn't waste my time writing fanfics i would make them shows anyway... **************************************************************************** ************************** Chapter 2  
  
Kagome wakes up on Kirara's back and Songo rubbing her wound with left over herbs that she had recently used on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! where is he?!" she asked weakly and was too weak to move. Songo said, "He's fine. He's unconcious, but other than that he is great." He was lying on a futon his kimono ripped to peices. "What did she do to him?" kagome said reffering to kikyo, "Where is she?" Songo said, "I don't know what she did, but she is dead. I killed her. She was looking for you when you were unconcious." Kagome was surprizingly crying at this news. "What's wrong Kagome?"asked Shippo. "I.. I don't know why, but I.. I feel sorry for Kikyo." every one except for Kagome and an unconcious Inuyasha shouted, "WHAT?" Kagome blushed and said, "Well, think about it. She did't live when she was alive, when she died she was full of spite and love for Inuyasha. Then she was alive again and got her love back. Then I come along and Inuyasha tried to kill her because of me! So, I feel sorry for her. You know how it goes." Every one was shocked especially Inuyasha who had woken up just before she said all of this. He said nothing. He just lay there pretending to be asleep. Songo said, "Wow. You really love him don't you Kagome?"Kagome blushed and finnaly admitted to her feelings, "Yes i do." Inuyasha weakly said, "I... love... you... too... Ka... go... me" She gasped at this and crawled to him still weak from her wounds. She fell next to her Inuyasha and kissed his soft lips. "Oh Inuyasha!" she said and hugged him crying, for she had thought him dead. And he cried with her because he never knew they loved each other so much. Now they know. And with Kikyo out of the way they can be together. Together forever.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************** Wow! What a sappy ending to a story... or is it the end????!!!!!O_o oooooh! I got you there! BOO YAH! I might have some more chapters up my sleeve...KIT and please submit a review!^_^thankx 


	3. Kikyo's Plan

Disclaimer-I am not the owner of Inuyasha if i was i woud not waste my time writing fanfics I would simply make shows...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** Chapter 3-Kikyo's plan  
  
Kikyo wakes up in a dark place. She has no idea where she is and it's very hard to breathe. She can't move very well, but her Spirit Cariors are bringing her souls. She can't see them. "Where am I?" She begins coughing violently then realizes where she is. She's in the ground! She digs through the dirt keeping her eyes and mouth closed. She reaches her hand throuh. She feels air. She begins to crawl out of her grave. She wonders through the forest trying to find her way back to Kaeda's cabin. "NO! Where am I?!" She finds a lake and bathes being annoyed by all the dirt. She sences Inuyasha is close and goes under the lake water. ^The wench Kagome is with him! How DARE he spite me like this!^ She begins to think of horrible ways to pay them back. ^Sesshoumoru! He'll help me! He's been wishing death upon Inuyasha since they were kids! He'll help me.^ She began running through the woods. She knew where he would be.  
  
She found him sitting infront of the Bone Eater's Well with Rin laying in his lap and Jakken looking very jelous and perplexed by this site. She walked up to him and kneeled down before him. "Hello Sesshoumoru. How are you?" she asked him. He replied, "Go away wench. I don't know what you want, but I am not going to stand for it." Kikyo very aggrivated by this statement decided to turn on her charm, "Oh, but sesshy. I need your help." More seriously she continued, "Inuyasha. I want him dead. Will you help me or not?" Sesshoumoru realized that he can have his cake and eat it too. He thought for a moment and said, "Of course I'll help, but you have to do something for me as well. You can not lay a finger on his bitch Kagome. She will be mine and you will not harm her." This infuriated her. ^What is the deal with that wench?! She is just a pathetic version of me!! Why don't they want me?^ Her lips crurled and she said in a very dull voice as if she was being forced to say this, "Fine. I'll get you your wench, but you have to make it so she'll never bother me again." ^How I lothe her! How I despise her! I wish death upon her!^ **************************************************************************** *************************** What is she planning?? I don't even know!!0_O wow! she's evil! *hisssssssssssss* anyway... keep in touch i'll give ya more chapters later! I don't know how many I can get done today! Unfortunately, after today it wont be until next weekend that i'll be able to get online... and though you don't care I'll tell you a secret... 


	4. Kikyo's Revenge

Disclaimer-I am not the owner of Inuyasha if i was i woud not waste my time writing fanfics I would simply make shows...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** Chapter 4-Kikyo's Revenge  
  
Kikyo and Sesshoumoru begin to walk towards Kaede's cabin. Kikyo stopped infront of the cabin. ^He's not here.^ "Grr! He's not here Sesshoumoru."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at the lake and were swimming. They were playing around and giving each other kisses every once in a while and then splashed each other. Kagome got a little too restless and pushed Inuyasha's head into the water. He grabbed her legs and pulled her under with him. While they were under water they began to kiss passionatly and came up out of the water still kissing. Kagome put her hands on either side of Inuyasha's neck and Inuyahsa put his hands on her thighs  
  
All of a sudden he smelled Kikyo and Sesshoumoru. ^What? she's dead and what would she be doing with my brother anyway? Oh just forget it.^ and he got more into the kiss ignoring Kikyo's and his brother's familiar smells. This made him want her more. A sacred arrow went past his long silvery hair cutting some of it off and breaking the kiss. ^It is her!^ Inuyasha and Kagome wondered where she was then out of no where she and Sesshoumaru came out of a tree hand in hand. He said, "Kagome come with me I will protect you." Kagome was intrigued by this offer. ^Why would he protect me?^ She began walking to him when another arrow went flying beside her. Sesshoumoru yelled, "You said you wouldn't hurt her wench!" Kikyo replied, "If I was trying to hit the wench I would have done it by now!" Inuyasha even in water was too fast for her aarows. She sent her Spirit Cariors after Inuyasha and two of them wrapped them selves around him and took him into the air. He shouted, "IRON REAPER!!" and he clawed them and they were split to peices.  
  
A few more came after him and he did it again. Then more and he did it again. After several minutes of this the water was blood red and it attracted many more demons. Inuyasha took out the still unmastered Tetsuiga and used the wind scar to kill the thousands of demons that came towards him thrashing about trying to eat the wounded, but this just made the water redder. Every demon in the forest came at him wanting to eat him and destroy him. He took his overly heavy sword and hit the wind scar again once again killing thousands, maybe millions of demons. He was now soaked in blood, as was the lake. He went after Kikyo in a blood-thirsty frenzy. He hit her repeatedly and cut her in half with his giant sword. She fell to the ground and dissapeared leaving behind a peice of wood with a string around it. "A puppet! Naraku is going to pay!"  
  
The puppet was not Naraku's it was Kikyo's. When Kikyo stayed with Naraku in his castle he taught her how to make a puppet and control it. She mastered the technique in two tries. The first only half as good as Naraku's and the second maybe even better than Naraku's puppets.  
  
Kagome, who was with Sesshoumaru at the Bone Eater's Well, was wondering why he saved her, why he made Kikyo promise not to hurt her, and what he was thinking when he did it. She opened her mouth to ask him why and he took her into his arms and kissed her before she could say a thing. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to react to this. What should she do? Should she push him away? Should she let him keep this embrace? She had no clue how to react. She was scared of what Inuyasha would think about this, but another part of her wanted this to continue. Not knowing what to do was her very downfall. She couldn't just stay in his embrace like this. She stepped back breaking the lingering kiss that she didn't even realize she was participating in. Sesshoumoru said, "What's wrong, Kagome?" She was scared. She said, "I'm sorry. I.. I can't do this." He took her in his arms, "Kagome, don't you see how much I love you? I can protect you better than that mutt Inuyasha can. If you stay with him you will always have Kikyo on your back. She will do anything to either have Inuyasha or kill him. I don't think she even knows what she wants to do with him." Kagome knew this. She had thought about it often. She rested her head on his chest and he embraced her and vowed to always protect her. **************************************************************************** *************************** More chapters coming up!^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-i'm not the creater of Inuyasha **************************************************************************** ************************** Chapter 5  
The confused Kagome walked back to Kaeda's Cabin and looked for Inuyasha.. She met Inuyasha at the tree that he is always sleeping in and he told her about the puppet. They talked about it for a while. "Why would Naraku make a puppet of Kikyo? What's in it for him, Inuyasha?" asked the still very confused Kagome. Inuyasha feeling very melancholy just shruged because he had realized that Kikyo herself could have sent the puppet in hopes he would kill it. ^She doesn't trust me not to hurt her. I mean, I did kill the puppet, but how could she have known that?^ He looked up at the clouds and sighed, "Kikyo". Kagome teared up and went into her room in the cabin and sat on her unfixed bed. She walked out and hugged Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and went out to look for Inuyasha. She found Inuyasha asleep on the tree where she left him. She climbed up it and gazed upon the sleeping Inuyasha. "He's so beautiful. So peaceful." She leaned down and kissed his lips and tears fell down her face lightly grazing his. She whispered, "Goodbye my Inuyasha. Goodbye forever, my love."  
She went back in the cabin to collect her book bag to go back home when Inuyasha hugged her from behind suprizing her. She dropped her back pack to the floor then turned around to find Inuyasha and said, "Oh." ^I was hoping he'd stay asleep until I was gone!^ Inuyasha rubbed his face against her and purred in her ear as he pulled her close to him. She staind his bright red kimono with her tears and his long silver hair wrapped around her as he rested his head on top of hers. Both were silently crying carressing each other and all they could do was stand there. They couldn't move. Kikyo was watching in shock outside of the window. Instead of attacking Inuyasha and Kagome she simply walked away. 


End file.
